That One Fateful Night
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: Kyoya meets a classy Italian girl. I hope you guys enjoy this. and i know this summary sucks. KyoyaXoc
1. Chapter 1

Name: Belinda Catalano

Age: 17

Nationality: Italian

Birthday: March 15

Blood Type: A

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown Hair Style: Long and wavy.

Favorite Subjects: Math, Art, and Writing

Worst Subjects: German and Physics

Personality: Gentle, Patient, friendly, good natured.

Family Business: Owns hospitals around Italy.

Chapter 1:

My mother and I are throwing a party to mingle with other business owners and such. My father is visiting his mother who has very poor health at the moment. I don't go with my mother when she's by herself on these because she usually tries to get drunk before she goes to one of these occasions and she usually makes a fool out of herself. She told me she does it because she doesn't like to these types of things and she'd rather not remember them. I told her she can only have one drink. I hid all the liquor bottles from her except for the ones that were going to be served for the guests. I usually don't go because the parties are usually on a weekday when I have school. But I did go to one once and my mother was completely wasted and embarrassed me. It was a few years ago though so hopefully no one remembers.

I walked out of my room wearing a forest green dress that had a black sash on it. The dress went down to my knees and it hugged my curves. The top part of the dress was a heart shape around my chest and it showed off a little cleavage. I wore my necklace that I had gotten from Puerto Rico. It had beads on it and in the middle was a green circle. I was also wearing the matching earrings. On my feet were three inch heels that were black.

I walked down the stairs of my mansion and we already had a lot of guest. I continued my way down the stairs. I suppose I usually do good when it comes to formality and I know that tonight I will be watching my mother like a hawk and making sure she doesn't drink a lot. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my mother talking to one of my father's business partners, Yoshio Ootori and standing with him was all three of his sons. It was rare to see them all together like this; he would usually only bring the eldest. I only know because my mother talks about these things to me if she actually remembers it. I've only met Mr. Ootori once and I was around the age of 14.

"You remember my daughter Belinda." my mother introduced me.

"It's a pleasure in seeing you sir." I said politely bowing my head.

"The pleasure is mine," Mr. Ootori replied. "You seem to have grown up to be a very mature young woman."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"These are my sons Yuichi, Akito, and Kyoya."

"Pleasure." they all said simultaneously.

I bowed my head politely. My attention was aimed at Kyoya, the youngest. He was wearing a full black suit and it looked very good on him. He was very handsome. He seemed to be a foot taller than me and his skin was like ivory and his eyes were onyx. I blushed when his eyes met mine and I looked away.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely holding out his hand.

"Yes." I said casually putting my hand in his. He lead me out on the dance floor and held me close.

"I see your mother is controlling herself." he stated as we spun.

"Oh, well I told her she can only have a few glasses tonight, because I was embarrassed by the last time I was seen with her at a party."

He chuckled. "I see. So is that why I haven't seen you before?"

"Well kind of, but usually these occasions are held on days I have school."

"What school do you go to?"

"Richmond High." I stated.

"I've heard about that school it's very high class. I go to Ouran High."

"And I've heard that your school is very prestigious."

"Of course, the best in all of Japan." he stated showing me what seemed to be a fake smile to me.

(Third Person POV)

Lady Catalano continued to talk to Yoshio Ootori.

"It looks like my daughter has taking a liking to your son." Lady Catalano said staring at her daughter dance with the pale Japanese boy.

"It does seem like they get along very well, and it's not common for Kyoya to dance with any young lady at one of these parties." Yoshio agreed.

"Maybe we should see what happens once they get to know each other."

"Are you suggesting that my son "fall" for your daughter?"

"I think it'll be a fun experiment."

"What will your husband think?"

"It'll be fine," Lady Catalano

"Well she can stay with us and attend Ouran Academy for some time." Yoshio commented.

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Mr. Ootori stated. "If your daughter and my son get married it would benefit us both greatly in our businesses."

(Belinda's POV) I looked over Kyoya's shoulder to look at my mother who was actually having a good conversation with Mr. Ootori, and she was also staring at Kyoya and I.

"My mother is talking about us." I whispered in Kyoya's ear.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"Well, she's staring at us…and talking to your father."

He chuckled. "Well, it's not like I ask any girl to dance with me."

I blushed as I felt his breath on my ear. "I see."

The music ended and we parted from each other.

"Well, I hope you have a good night." Kyoya said walking away and heading back to his father's side.

I took a deep breath and decided to sit down at one of the vacant tables. One of the waiters offered me a blueberry tart and I took it. I absolutely love blueberry tarts. They're so creamy and…blueberry…e…

I looked to my left and saw my mother pulling up a chair beside me.

"Yes mother?" I asked a little suspiciously.

"You having fun?" she asked.

"Y…yes? I suppose?"

"So you and Kyoya…do you like him?" she asked slyly.

"Mom…I just met the boy…but he is rather charming." I said blushing a bit at her question.

"Well, you're going to be living with him for a while." she stated.

I looked at her…then I looked back at my blueberry tart, and that's when I realized what she had just said. "WHAT!?" I yelled on accident causing a few heads to turn.

"Yep, Yoshio is talking to him right now about it."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. For some reason I had a feeling I know what she was going to say.

"Well I like playing match maker!" she said with a smile. Bingo.

I looked over at Kyoya and he was looking directly at me with an unresponsive look on his face. I turned away from him and glared at my mother.

_Why did she have to put me in the most awkward situations. _I thought taking a bite out of my blueberry tart. Just the thought of my living with the boy made me blush. But I guess I won't be bored anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waking the Evil King.

Well I am on an air plane heading to Japan. It's been a few days since my mother had told me I'm going to be living with the Ootori boy for a few months. Once I think about it, I'm pretty sure that father will not be happy with this decision. Well what's done is done. I don't really like going on airplanes, they always made me nervous.

The plane ride lasted for twelve hours and forty-five minutes. Once the plane ride was over I was greeted by Kyoya himself. He was wearing a black heavy coat, and denim jeans. I on the other hand was wearing a long blue skirt and a red sweater with a small brown jacket over it.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Belinda." he said politely smiling at me.

"It's nice to see you too." I said a bit tiredly.

"Were you not able to sleep on your way here?" he questioned.

"I've never been able to fall asleep on planes." I said.

I left Italy around 4am so to me it feels like 4pm there…but here it was 12am.

"Aren't you tired Kyoya?" I asked as we got into the limo.

"Not really, I usually stay up really late."

"Oh…ok." I wasn't really one to make a good conversation start up, especially when I'm tired. As the limo began to start up I found myself drifting to sleep.

"Belinda." I heard a voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Kyoya shaking me awake.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"We're here at the mansion." he said soothingly. I got out of the limo and waited for Kyoya to show me the way. I'm usually like a zombie when I just wake up. Kyoya walked into the mansion with me while the driver brought in my luggage. Kyoya had to literally guide me up the stairs because I would run into things if he didn't. I don't know if this bothered him or not but I didn't care at the moment.

Kyoya brought me to my room and I think he told me to get my night clothes on but I wasn't sure. I just wanted to sleep. He closed the door and I took off my boots and jacket. I lied on my bed and waited to fall asleep which didn't take long at all.

When I woke up it was the next morning. I read the clock and it said 9:30am. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out I put on some skinny jeans with a green long sleeved shirt. I walked out of my room and I went to venture around the house. I went downstairs and saw a woman sitting on the couch trying to organize something.

"Oh, you must be Belinda Catalano, I heard you will be staying with us. My name is Fuyumi, I am Kyoya's older sister." she said introducing herself. She was very pretty and she seemed super nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"You're so beautiful! I hope you and Kyoya get together in the future, I get to have a younger sister!" she said hugging me.

I blushed at her compliments. "Thank you…" I felt a bit awkward about the me and Kyoya getting together part but I decided to hug her back.

"So is he up?" I questioned.

"Definitely not this early." she said. "he usually sleeps in."

"…Can I go in his room anyway?" I asked.

She laughed. "Sure!" she showed me the way to his room and opened the door. In his room was a couch and TV. Then I looked to my left and saw a staircase leading to a closed door.

"His bed is up the stairs." Fuyumi whispered as she closed the door to leave.

I walked up the stairs and carefully opened the door to make sure it didn't make a noise. I walked in and I saw Kyoya resting on his bed peacefully. I tiptoed to the side of his bed. He looked like an angel when he slept. I looked at the clock that was placed on a nearby nightstand and it read 9:45am. I guess it was hard for me to believe that a guy like him would still be sleeping.

I inched closer to his face and whispered. "Kyoya." he didn't budge. So I shook his shoulder a little bit. He opened his eyes for a few seconds, glared at me and then turned the opposite way. I guess he's not a morning person. I sighed and decided to give in for now.

I took a seat from across his bed and picked up a book called War and Peace. I've always heard of it but I never really read it. About ten minutes into reading the book I got bored with it and set it down. I looked over at Kyoya who was still sleeping peacefully. I huffed and walked out of the room.

I walked down stairs and noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I decided to go in. I looked and a maid had just finished making a batch of biscuits.

"Hello Ms." she greeted me. "Would you like a biscuit?"

"Yes please! Actually, I'll take two!" I said happily. She grabbed the plate and held out the biscuits to me. I took two of them, thanked her, and then went back into Kyoya's room. He was still sleeping of course so I decided to take a seat next to him on his bed and watch him sleep while eating one of the biscuits. The biscuits were a bit crunchier than I thought but I continued eating them anyway.

I stared at Kyoya a bit longer and his eyes began to open. He looked at me confused, then he glared at me. "Wanna biscuit?" I asked innocently.

"Get the hell out!" he said venomously. It was like a dark evil purple aura coming out of him. I quickly ran out the door with a biscuit and a half. I think that was the scariest moment in my entire life.

I decided to go down stair and not bother him anymore. I hope he wasn't gonna be to mad when he comes down stairs. I found myself going outside and walking around or sitting on a chair in the back porch for the next hour or so watching the leaves fall to the ground.

"Belinda?" I heard Kyoya's voice. I looked up at him with a somewhat scared look on my face.

"H…hi." I said.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier, I'm not much of a morning person." he replied taking a seat next to me. He was wearing a dark red buttoned up shirt with blue jeans on.

"Yeah…I could tell." I said smiling. "So what did you want?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you'd react." I tried to put on an innocent face but it failed to work.

"Don't do it again."

Soon enough I heard a noise that sounded like a cell phone ring tone.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered. "What do you want Tamaki? I'm with a guest…Belinda Catalano…I don't think that's a…" he looked at his phone and hung up. "Belinda, do you mind meeting a few of my friends?"

"No I don't mind! I like meeting new people." I said enthusiastically.

"Alright, but just to warn you Tamaki is the biggest idiot of them all." he sighed calmly.

I chuckled at his comment. I guess Kyoya can be rude in a very proper way.


End file.
